Talk:Delta Force
__TOC__ Cotton hi i was just wondering if someone was going to mak a page about the 2 different pilots who were driving the nighthawk that jin,pointman and holiday were on. first the one that picked pointman up on the parking garage roof, and the one at the end who set down near pointmans unconcious body after the origin facility explosion and piloted the ship when alma climbed into the cockpit. yes these were not important characters, but they were FEAR characters, and deserve recognition. Not sure if the pilot at the end is ever named but E. Cotton is the one who pick the Point Man up and drops him off up till he's shot down in Urban Decay (you can see his body hanging out of the chopper. Seven279 04:35, 30 September 2008 (UTC) ah good, someone should put him in delta force catagory, (i shot his body out of the plane so he could actuly look dignified in death, not hanging from the chopper) -antihero ROFL, because putting just one more hole in his body so he slumps to the ground is dignifying, well done! I actually do want to make an article about Cotton and Dust-7 (his chopper's callsign), but there's some details I'm sketchy on. Are you sure it was Cotton that picked up Point Man and company and was shot down in the slums? Is he identified over radio at that time? Or, could Dust-7 have been the chopper that was shot down while attempting Alice Wade's evac? We'd need to make sure we were clear on the specific helicopters, too. I think at some point other "Dusts" are referenced like Dust-2 or something. Regardless, if we are going to add a Cotton/Dust-7 article, could people start looking for a suitable image of the pilot and the chopper, or, better yet, take their own screenshots if they have the PC version of the game? Blackhound 14:38, 30 September 2008 (UTC) lol more dignified laying on the ground dead than hanging by your feet -antihero Dust 8 was for Alice Wade on the 360 k, someone could make a page-antihero I don't want to start until I'm perfectly clear on all the details. Can someone head to Interval 8 and confirm that Dust-7 is, indeed, the helicopter shot down and that Cotton is the pilot? If I can get that info, I'll make an article tomorrow. Blackhound 03:06, 2 October 2008 (UTC) heres a couple videos of that section:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVjXuNELjTg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGw5dEpw39E antihero ok, so the chopper was Dust-2 but Cotton was piloting it. Wonder what shot them down. Seems like they would have noticed a Hind coming up on them, but you can hear a chopper flying overhead after the crash, so there was one around there. Guess that's enough evidence. I'll start an article later today. Blackhound 13:22, 2 October 2008 (UTC) may be it was one of those REV6s aiming from an elevated position like on a parking deck in EP and whoever said ATC kills Delta's guys should know it only happens if you wound them and let ATC's goon squads have at them. The Unknown (Delta Force) Soldier This guy has got to be my favorite character in the F.E.A.R. you can find him in the level Alice Wade in the room you have to open and clear out with the ATC turret he's on the top level behind some couches who is he? How did he get there? Is he part of the recon team and managed to fight his way this far into the building all by himself? Was he captured by Replicas but managed to wrestle a gun off them (a assault rifle is right next to his body) and fight back before being killed? This guy is such a mystery he makes the Point Man look like a open book I only know one thing for sure he's a bad ass why can't we play as him in a bonus mission? Seven279 03:20, 4 October 2008 (UTC) this was probably just to show the player that delta force was in the area. -antihero lol I think I'd have to agree with antihero on this one. The recon team wasn't the only Delta Force element sent into Armacham, they were merely the first. Delta Force is fighting in Armacham while the Point Man is doing what he has to do, it's just all off-screen. That dead operative is likely just a casualty of a fire team. Is that the only Delta body you find throughout ATC? I could swear there was at least one more around there somewhere... Blackhound 13:02, 4 October 2008 (UTC) HAHA don't hate him because you ain't him. Seven279 01:47, 5 October 2008 (UTC) err, random delta force redshirt vs pointman....id have to go with pointman on this one.-antihero his may have just been an example that Delta Force was still around at the time and why you didn't encounter them as much. Hubtubpub512 (talk) 16:27, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ear.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hubtubpub512 Requirments to join Male 22years of age 4 years frontline military service pass Iq test pass physical training that has a 8 out of 10 dropout rate this is it boys everthing real at least.Derekproxy 01:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Death toll yeah, mad props to L4D. anyway, I noticed in the ATC security page, as well as the nightcrawlers and replica pages, there is a death toll. would it be sick of me to ask to put in a delta force death toll as well? or is that hitting the good guys too much? 06:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) A Downright Embarrassment. This is one of the disappointments I had with F.E.A.R. in general. In the first game, Perseus Mandate and Extraction Point, all you see pretty much is these supposed elite fighters get torn to shreds by the opposition they face down. Even the friggin rent-a-cops called Armacham Security could waste them like they were nothing! One would think that they would be better equipped against a force like the Replicas or the Nightcrawlers or the goddamn Armacham forces. To top it off, in F.3.A.R, it's as if their force is non-existent! What in the hell was the military doing in those nine months?! --Senkaku, the Lost Prodigy (My Personal Character | My Talk Page) 23:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC)